Tears on a Flower
by lazyxhime
Summary: RikuSora SephCloud LeonCloud Cloud and Sora are in trouble. So is Riku. Cloud and Sora move to a new school as different people. Riku has to deal. What happens when two pasts collide?


Co-written with DreamingOfAGalaxy

WritingOnAFullMoon: My first Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasies fic. YAY! I'm so happy! XD

DreamingOfAGalaxy: Mine too. XD DNAngel characters have little to no parts. It's KH/FF centric. Pairings are Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Cloud, Leon/Cloud, and others.

Disclaimer: (sobs) we don't own Kingdom Hearts… (Clutches each other) We don't own DNAngel… (Cries) We don't own Final Fantasy VI, VII, or X… WAH!

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, slash, AU…Character Death…No! We're kidding! We don't have the heart to kill of someone from one of my favorite casts.

WritingOnAFullMoon: Reading Staryday's Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasies crossovers made me want to create my own Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasies crossovers. I seriously recommend her stories because it's the best!

88888888888888888888

Riku sat crossly on his motorcycle at the end of the school day. Having Sephiroth as an older brother was _torture_.

His friends, also the hottest people in the school (after Riku of course), looked at him sympathetically. They all heard how angry Sephiroth had been over the phone. His soft, but cool voice was icy and almost froze the phone. Tidus swore that he could see his own breath.

Kairi and Aerith patted his back reassuringly and Leon just looked far off, pissed with Sephiroth just as Riku was. Sephiroth had called his cell phone because he knew Riku wouldn't pick up when he saw it was him calling. That bastard wasted his minutes.

Selphie and Yuffie ran around playing ninja, annoying the heck out of Vincent, Yuffie's older brother and the same age as Leon, as well as the oldest in the group.

Riku started his bike and growled. He was so pissed. His brother really had to have a good reason to have the nerve to call him during school. He searched through his mind to fins out what he had done wrong.

Oh, that.

He visibly paled. Oh no, knowing his brother he would do serious damage if he was going to yell at him for that. Leon, Tidus, and Vincent frowned as if they remembered the same incident. They were involved in it too.

Damn.

Riku sighed on got on his helmet. The more he made Sephiroth wait, the more horrible the punishment would be. He left without a word.

88888888888888888888

"Riku," was the one word Sephiroth said when Riku opened the door to their house. They were pretty rich so they had a big house, on the rich side of Destiny Island.

"Yeah, Sephiroth?"

"Let me hear your side of the story because the police's side was not pretty. At all." Riku noticed that his brother gritted out the two last words, as if he forced himself to say it.

"Well-"

"Maybe I should let you hear their side of the story first," Sephiroth said. When Riku didn't reply he continued, "They said you got drunk, were on drugs, and other crap, and you started beating up a group of touring teenagers, who are _older _then you. I also heard Tidus, Leon, and Vincent helping you out."

"That's-"

"Riku, you're lucky the teenagers aren't suing you! You got put on a delinquent list! This is the fifth time this month!"

Riku growled. "Will you hear my side of the story first before blaming it all on me?"

Sephiroth paused. He glared before nodding, "Go ahead."

"You think that all I do is drink and take dugs? You know me better than that! I would _never_, ever since mom and dad-." He forced himself to stop, and then continued on, "I was only at a club. As you know I don't smoke, drink, or take drugs, so I didn't lose my mind. The guys and I went out to the alleyway to get fresh air because the place was starting to stink. The tourists came out behind us and moved in on us. They probably thought we were girls and trying to get us in bed. One even kissed me before I bit his tongue-." Riku shivered at the thought, he might like guys but that tourist was gross, "Anyway, Vincent threw some water over their heads to cool them off. They got mad and poured alcohol over us then tried to feel up the girls. They screamed, but the people didn't stop, so what do you think us guys were to do when you're girl best friends were getting molested? We kicked their asses for sure.

"When the police found us, they found us stinking of beer, kicking tourists, girls, with clothes torn, some jackets on the floor and their skirts riding up, curled in fright by the wall. So they made assumptions and cuffed us. The tourists were making up all this bullshit that we were drunk and on drugs and we were about to rape the girls, so they were trying to help them. Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, and Selphie were trying to defend us, but a female officer led them away from the site saying that they probably had a tremendous shock and stuff. The tourists said they wouldn't charge us because we were obviously not in our right state of minds, that's because they heard that we were the top in school, and we got off with a warning. It wasn't even our fault, in fact it was the other way around, and we were helping the girls, not them. But no, police officers believe the tourists, not kids who were on the delinquent lists four other times for self-defense!" Riku was mad now. It was the fifth time something like this has happened. Kami-sama, did the police have something against him? "You don't believe me do you?"

Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I believe you, but the police think it's weird that it's happened five times. They don't believe it's a coincidence."

Riku blinked. "They knew?"

Sephiroth sighed again. "The girls went to the cops this morning with their parents and defended you. Knowing your friends…well they're quite convincing. In fact they explained what had happened the other four times and your record was cleared."

Riku exploded. "THAT MEANS I SPENT FIVE HOURS IN PRISION CELL FOR MOTHING?"

Sephiroth explained, "They called and as soon as they reached me they informed me of everything and apologized for their unnecessary actions."

Riku glared at Sephiroth. "You didn't believe in them?"

"I wanted to hear it from you," Sephiroth said, "The police think the cases are connected because five times the same thing cannot be a coincidence. They're looking into it, just to be on the safe side."

"They think I'm being targeted by the Mafia or a gang?"

"Maybe something smaller. Like someone with a grudge," Sephiroth asked, questioningly.

"I don't know," Riku shrugged, "I haven't bothered anyone serious enough lately for them to hate me enough to want to throw me into jail. Three months, at the most, other then that, I forgot."

Sephiroth sighed. "Whatever just let me know before the police tell me if anything else like this happens. I already informed Leon's, Tidus's, and Vincent's parents about the whole situation."

"Uh-huh."

"Do your homework."

"Right on it."

88888888888888888888

"Sora! C'mon, wake up!" Cloud smoothly ripped off the sheets that were once gripped tightly by a fourteen year old, chocolate haired, sleepyhead. He ran a hand through his gravity defying blonde hair and tried again, this time picking up the boy himself. Then dropping him a few feet onto the ground.

"Oomph," the boy groaned as he hit the ground. He hated mornings.

"C'mon, Sora, time for school."

"Ugh, five more minutes, Cloud…"

"No, Sora, you said that five minutes ago," Cloud said as he dragged the bedraggled teen onto his feet.

"I hate mornings," Sora said as he yawned like a cat.

"We all do, now get dressed," Cloud said as he walked out the room.

"Yes, of course, I will, in a minute," Sora slumped to the ground and ruffled his hair. "Why did Kami-sama make mornings so short?"

He heard Cloud laugh from next door. "You've asked that question since you were five. The answer always is, 'To get your ass off the bed.'"

Sora groaned and stumbled into the bathroom.

88888888888888888888

Sora stumbled into the classroom and yawned, three minutes late for class. Cloud was right behind him. First period was something, freshmen and sophomores mixed. His teacher saw Sora and grinned understandably.

"Not off to a good start are you, Sora?"

Sora shook his and sat in his chair, between his red-headed friend and his blue-headed friend. Cloud took his chair, between a purplish-blackish haired boy and a golden haired boy.

The red one, Daisuke Niwa, stared worriedly at his brown haired friend. "Sora, are you alright?" He reached over to feel Sora's head and sighed in relief when he felt no fever.

The girls behind them squealed.

The blue one, Satoshi Hiwatari, and his cousin, the golden-haired sophomore next to him, Krad, glared at the girls in annoyance. Dark Mousy, the purplish-blackish haired guy, grinned.

"They can't help it; Sora and Dai are too cute for their own good," he said. Cloud sort of glared at Dark when he said 'cute', but let it go, "You're too damn overprotective, Cloud."

Cloud shrugged and let his head fall onto his arms, which were crossed on top of his desk.

"For his own good," he muttered.

Dark muttered back, "Yeah, right."

I could say the day passed by without any real trouble, but if it did, this fic wouldn't be interesting, would it? No, it wouldn't.

Towards the end of the day, Cloud and sora strife were called to the office.

88888888888888888888

"Cloud, Sora, oh my God, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Sora and Cloud stared in surprised to see their grandmother standing before them, hugging and kissing them. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Grandma! What happened?" Sora asked. He was glad he could see their grandmother again, but he didn't want to her like this.

"Oh dear, oh dear, just come with me," their grandmother held on to their hands, after they got their stuff, and led them toward the school's entrance, flanked by their homeroom teachers, where there were…policemen... and the principal waiting for them. Cloud stopped in shock.

Let's take this time to describe how Sora's and Cloud's grandmother looked like. First, their family was really rich, multi-millionaires in fact. Their grandmother was neat with short blonde hair fading into white, she still had her original white teeth, she had expensive looking pearls hanging from her neck, and a loose flowery dress with a white knitted jacket. She smelled like vanilla (which Cloud smelled like) and chocolate chip cookies (which Sora smelled like) and she was a really kind woman.

Their grandmother tugged on Cloud's hand, never letting go of Sora's. Cloud started walking again and the teachers stopped, only to be replaced by the policemen.

They got into a police car with the principal, which was followed by several other police cars and policemen on motorcycles. During the drive, their grandmother explained everything that happened, sometimes breaking down into tears, and the principal and the officers helped her out.

All in all, this was what had happened.

Sora and Cloud's entire family had been assassinated, only their grandmother, a cousin, and they remained alive because the government (the police) had quickly taken precautions to protect them and warn them that they were in danger.

Sora broke down into tears and Cloud, too, was holding back tears. It was quite some information to take in. Their grandmother's brother and sister were killed, along with their spouses, their four sons and daughters, and their seven grandchildren. Their grandfather's brother was killed (his spouse had already died); his only son and his wife, and their three children had also been killed.

Their four uncles and aunts and their spouses had been killed and all their cousins except one was killed (that makes seven) and the baby daughter of one cousin was also killed. Their own parents died a long time ago.

Sora cried hysterically, sobbing and crying out. His whole family was wiped out! Oh my God! What the hell happened?

Cloud paled at the amount of deaths. _That was at least thirty-five and I met almost all of them at a family reunion some years ago. Oh gods, what the hell are they not telling us? We're targeted too, right? Why? What did we do? Shit, I'm getting dizzy…_ Cloud tightened his arm around Sora, who was still crying hysterically with their grandmother.

"W-" Cloud's voice cracked. He cleared hid throat, swallowed and tried again. "Where are we going?"

The principal replied, "You can't go home, it's no longer safe, nor is the school. The government is lending you a house to stay in for a while and to continue your education from the school near there."

"You mean we're moving?"

"Yes, but only temporarily. As soon as we know you're safe, you'll return to your regular house and transfer back. Unless, you like it so much there that you'd like to stay."

Cloud stared back. Of course he wasn't going to like it.

The policeman continues. "We've used this school before for times like these and the principal there knows about the situation, that you need to be protected."

"The principal also happens to be a good friend of mind," Cloud's principal said.

The policeman continued, "You'll be entered under a completely different name. You'll be living a completely different life."

Cloud nodded, understanding. He had read enough books to follow what was going on, even if his mind was kind of hazy and out of focused.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight

8888888888End8888888888

WritingOnAFullMoon: Oh my god, that was a really horrible thing to do and I wrote it horribly. Sorry, I just had to kill off Cloud's and Sora's family. Let me tell you what I plan to do in the future chapters: kill their grandmother. Oh my, my poor heart. This is a really bad way to start a new story, my opinion…Okay; Galaxy is eating chips on my bed, leaving crumbs… (Storms over to Galaxy)

DreamingOfAGalaxy: Ow…FullMoon just hit me in the head. The next chapter is going to be written by me…somehow… Okay, I agree with Moon that this is a really bad way to start a chapter… Don't worry! I'll make the next chapter much better! (FullMoon hits Galaxy…again)

So long! And REVIEW!


End file.
